It's Cooking Time!
by ltifal
Summary: After the insane driving lesson, comes the cooking time! Enjoy how every gold saint present their cuisine with the help of none other than Shun, The Andromeda. Chp 2 up dinner with pisces is finish and begin cooking with aquarius.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Nope, I'm not dead yet! And yes! I'm continuing the sequel of Driving Lesson with… It's Cooking Time. While I already tortured Hyoga, this time (while Hyoga was off on his meditation in North Pole), Shun will be hosting I mean in charge of the cooking time. And no, the idea was not about cooking lesson but something else with result of another hilarious fic (I hope…)**

**Dislaimer: Copyright owns by Masami Kurumada, all character reserved to him **

**Warning: I'm very sorry if there any error or grammar mistake on the story, English is my third language.**

_It's Cooking Time!_

_Part 1_

'_Now what!_' That was the only thing that crossed his mind, sure Hyoga had already told him about his driving lesson or well... more like driving disaster… The garden seemed to be through a lot of hell with some people who was driving like crazy. Like… Shun looked at several gold saints. Most of them could be seen groaning lightly. Sure enough; they were waiting for another crazy order form their 'O Holy Goddess'. He sighed, the boy was not sure now which from his skill should he share with the seniors. A chuckle came from his side where Hades' soul smirked evilly toward him. The Andromeda glared, now should he be humiliate too in front of a God?!

"Ah, everyone present?" A female voice which definitely belonged to Athena snapped him out. All present gold saints which mean all 14 of them finally stop their grumble and or whisper. "Hello, my lovely saints." She said sweetly, too sweet actually. The green hair boy knew, should she was alone, she already smirked evilly…

"Athena." Shion finally said addressing politely.

"Shion, we are not in Sanctuary, drop the formality **and** I already insist to call me with my name." The purple hair Goddess said showing a little displeasure, the ex gold saint smiled before he spoke again,

"I'm apologize, Saori-san."

"Well then." She paused before she looked around. "As you know, ahem the driving lesson was well…"

"A disaster?" Deathmask chipped in before he was elbowed by his Pisces friend.

"More or less." She let out a giggle.

"But aren't you mad at us?" Shura asked cautiously, after all he did break and slashed the garden into two… not to mention Shaka had behead Athena's statue in his way driving around.

"No, no I think, it's ok. Garden can be replaced but **you,** my saints are not. I'm glad no one injured except maybe for your student, Camus." By this time the Aquarius showed no reaction but his best friend could see his shoulder stiffened a little.

"I apologized for his tardiness, Ath- I mean Saori-san."

"Oh, no need. Just tell him to come back. Beside we can make another exciting experience." The Goddess said again smiling; no not evilly, more like smirking when you want to prank someone. '_Uh-oh_' was the only reaction crossed their head…

"Shun, you do quite skill in cooking right?" She said while looking at the boy. Shun could only gulp in nervousness before he uncertainly nodded. Saori could see Hades grinned in anticipation.

"No way! I am not cooking!" Aiolia said without even realizing. Quickly he clampped his mouth with his hand.

"This is not cooking lesson, right, Saori-san?" Dohko asked politely.

"Hey! I can cook just fine, thank you, I don't need him to tell me how to cook!" Deathmask glared at Shun.

"Italiano pride?" Here comes a snide remark.

"I heard that you, insect!"

"Scorpio is Arthropod! How many times should I tell you about this to your little monkey's brain?" Milo said calmly although his vein popped slightly.

"Why you!" DM was ready to launch before both Pisces and Capricorn restrained him.

"You should not address him like that." Shaka suddenly said as everyone quiet down.

"True, Milo." Mu added.

"To me, you are all monkey." Veins popping… Mu felt face first to the ground. "Other than that, he is a crab." No one knew why he provoked.

"Shaka! Don't make it worst!" Saga said eyes twitching. Camus could be seen rolling his eyes while Shion face palm.

"Boys!" Athena voice finally caught all attention. "No, this is not cooking lesson." Collective sigh could be heard. "Most of you come from different country. Now I want every single one of you, one by one cook something for dinner. Shun will be your assistant."

"Huh?!" The green hair saint stared in disbelief. Cooking with gold saint! More over several of them are dangerous. He stared nervously toward Saga to DM then Shaka and Camus then Aphrodite. He shuddered, maybe he should be going to North Pole with Hyoga, and at least there were no crazy Goddess…

"So to make it fair, we start with Aphrodite." A gasp!

"But! Athena!" The beauty Goddess bearer started.

"No excuse. I can't wait to sample Sweden dish." She said before walking out from the room to well… maintain her Kido's kingdom. What else?

_Saint_

_Seiya_

_Cooking time with Aphrodite…_

Shun was grumbling under his breath as he took his green apron from his room. Why him?! What did he do to deserve this? He sighed when finally walked toward the kitchen to find his ex-enemy turn senior already inside. He gasped.

"Wait, Aphrodite-san!" He stated loudly "What are you doing?" The Pisces bearer didn't even stop his humming as he took another pink sheet.

"Oh, hi Shun, nothing." The sky blue hair lad grinned slightly before he pulled the paper and skillfully pressed it onto the ceiling. "If she want me to cook then at least let me decorate the kitchen into something that I can admire."

"But! Aphro-san, you will only cook for one day!"

"So?"

"… nevermind." This would be his first headache… he was sure every gold saint who cooked after the lad would be screaming after seeing the kitchen turned into nursery room for girl…

"Done!" The older lad said grinning mischievously. "Now then why don't we start the cooking?"

"What should I do then?" Shun asked with a hint of excitement in his voice, after all he love cooking and if he could learn one or two dish from other, it would be a plus. Beside how bad this could be?

"Hem, first stop is to…" A paused as Shun nodded listening intently. "To buy Surströmming!" Aphrodite said as he walked outside and leaved the boy face plant onto the floor…

2 hours later… after much waiting in Kido's mansion…

"Shun!" The today chef finally strolled onto the common room where some saints were enjoying their free time. The green hair saint looked up from his book while the other present saints stared at them in curiosity. "Come on, we got cooking to do!" He said in singsong voice while carrying a plastic bag on his right hand.

"You finally ready?"

"Ja! (Yes in Sweden) Come on now!" He said as he walked toward the decorated kitchen.

"Ja? (Bye in Japanese)" Shun looked at the other saints who either ignored him or shrugged, groaning lightly he finally walked toward the kitchen. Minutes later after several preparations, Shun finally found himself helping with meat grinding. "What meat do I grind right now actually?"

"That? Dog meat."

"WHAT!" Shun literally ran back and planted himself into the ceiling. A chuckle

"Kidding, kid. 2:3 pork and beef meat." He said while peeling and grating onion, he humming while taking a saucepan and began putting some butter and started to heat the onion. Shun sighed before he continued his task… he stared horrified when Aphrodite put the bowl of already soaked bread into the mixer.

"Is that how that suppose to work?"

"Uh huh." The Pisces grinned before he turned on the food processor, when the bread became more like porridge, he took a large bowl and poured all of it inside and added the already fried onion. Shun just crinkled when he poured eggs inside, salt and pepper. So far the Andromeda didn't stop the older lad since he was also unfamiliar with Swedish dish but he gasped in horror when the lad put the whole nutmeg and cardamom into the concoction.

"Wait! Shouldn't you ground the nutmeg and cardamom first?"

"Huh?! Bah it's too troublesome… maybe I should put it into the food processor as well." He paused before taking out the nutmeg and cardamom with spoon one by one from the porridge; he dumped all into the processor.

"Chotto! (Wait)" Swiftly the young lad took off the plug while Aphrodite looked at him in annoyed…

"Why did you do that?" He groaned in irritated as both hands crossed on his chest.

"Use crusher like this!" Taking manual seasoning crusher out of no where.

"But that's manual."

"This mixer will be dead in no time if you use it to ground nutmeg!"

"Che… fine, you crush it. I'm not taking any risk to ruin my manicure." Sweatdrop could be seen on Shun's forehead as he sighed and manually crushed the seasoning… finally after several minutes, he took crushed/grounded seasoning and added into the bowl.

"Now what?"

"Simple, put the meat into it and mix with hand." A paused "And you do that, I'm not going to make my hand dirty." He hummed before taking a spoon. "Use this for measure to form meatball." Aphrodite then went to the table, poured himself a glass of water and fixing his makeup. Shun could only look at him with his blank stare before sighed in defeat and mixing the meat… oh to be kind and gentle… by the end of this experience, he wondered what he would turn out…

Half hour later…

"Aphro-san, it's ready." The green hair lad said as he turned around and found Aphrodite was painting his fingernail. Wasn't the nail was blue earlier? He wondered quietly as he spotted the green nail.

"Oh already? Too bad, my nail hasn't dry yet." A paused. "Make a sauce for it, dump that butter, beef stock, and flour into the pan then add salt to taste. Don't worry, I already portion out."

"Ok…"

"After it simmer and reduced, dump all the meat ball and tadaa finish when it brown."

"Fine." Shun did all the order while Aphrodite blew his nail but when he saw Shun put the meatball in, he paused from blowing '_did I forget something? Hemm… bah nevermind_' he grinned.

_Saint_

_Seiya_

When everyone finally heard dinner time was ready, most of the gold saints crinkled in despair. They all knew that their Pisces friend definitely was not a good cooker, if they needed any advice in fashion or body/face care; Aphrodite might be the first person to see… on second thought… that would be suicidal… To say the room was extravagance would be an understatement. Silverware was put perfectly on the dining table and rose's banquet also positioned in several locations. Too bad for roses allergic people, but on second glance though, the flower seemed fake… As everyone sit down, came the chef of the day, with his complete chef attire while most of gold saint either jaws drop, face palm or rolled his eyes.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. _A wink._ May I present you with a starter." As soon as he said that, Shun came with _cough_ sous chef attire, and a trolley of… well was that bread? "Let me introduce tunnbröd, potato and onion. For the filling is '_drumroll_' Surströmming!"

"Canned food!" Deathmask shout in annoyed. Whispered issued.

"I knew this will turn out like this…" Kanon murmured under his breath.

"So much fuss for canned food?" Seiya groaned. Yep, the God saints except Hyoga were all here.

"May I explain?" Aphrodite said calmly with his slightly visible vein. "Surströmming is actually some delicacy from Sweden which was rarely consumed, and I hope you **monkeys** (referred to the boys) be grateful that I make some effort to actually buy it this time." A glare as everyone silenced. "Now, this starter should be consumed in open air so why don't we move outside?" The Pisces grinned evilly which made everybody gulped and Saori began to think this was not her best idea either…

Once everyone outside, there were cold milk line out and of course the previous trolley contained bread, onion and potato were placed perfectly beside the table.

"Now, who wants to open the can?" Aphrodite said as he put the can down onto the table.

"Shouldn't you do that yourself?" Milo was eyeing the older boy suspiciously.

"Bah, fine then… Deathmask, honey…" Aphrodite began sweetly while the said boy began sweating and moved backward, suddenly the Pisces glare hard. "Can you help me with this or should I just blackmail you?"

"What! Why me?" The blue hair saint almost beam out a laser from his eyes.

"Okay, then this photo –" Before Aphrodite could say anything, the photo was shredded. "Oh well, I still have the memory." He smile wickedly.

"Fine!" followed by grumble, the said saint finally walked toward the can and took the can opener. As soon as he presses the opener into the can, liquid quickly explode with foul smelling filled the air. Most of the saints were gawking and or holding the neck like they were poisoned. While… Aphrodite was already moved far far away from the said table with hand on his nose. Poor Deathmask was found, not far from the table, fainting… Athena could be seen holding her nose and walked toward the current 'chef'

"Wham im tham!? (What is that?)"

"Fermented herring." Aphrodite said casually as he walked toward the table with nose pincher (that came out of nowhere) and then finished the opening of can. After that he was taking knife and wood board then carefully sliced the herring into small cube, ignoring his unconscious 'best friend' on the floor. "This is how you eat; make a tunnbröd sandwich with potato, onion and surströmming. Then wash it with cold milk. Smaklig måltid (Bon appétit!)" He grinned before taking a small plate and placed the already finished sandwich on the center before he made another sandwich.

"Um… now um boys, why don't you take one plate each?" Simultaneously all saints looked at her as is she was growing another head, then all head turned toward the eldest which already sweat frantically. Both elderly saints shook their head.

"I'm not young anymore…" Dohko suddenly holding a walking stick out of nowhere and acting like an old man "Cough see?"

"I got… kid and … grandchild to manage." Shion said looking toward Mu. The lilac hair saint could only avoiding eyes contact and suddenly find his feet interesting.

"Don't worry, it's enough for everybody." Aphrodite said with singsong voice as he and Shun (one hand on the nose) took the tray and came toward the saints one by one.

Seconds later…

"What happen?" Deathmask finally woken up from his 'sleep' was looking around and finding most of the saint black out or turned green, Camus and Shaka could be seen standing but a blank stare was visible in Camus' eyes and Shaka's cosmos seemed to be different like they were fainting in standing state. Aiolos was unexpectedly also still standing and munching the sandwich happily.

"This is actually not bad, Aphro." He said actually enjoying it.

"See?" The boy chuckled nervously with sweat drop visible in his head, he never thought there is people who can actually enjoy that thing… as he pondered, he finally realized his best friend was awake. With one plate left on his hand, he grinned and took the food toward the boy. Another screamed issued…

_To be continued…_

**Note: next up… dinner still continue with Aphrodite as chef and Camus begins his chef career! Review will be much appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoress note: thank you for everyone who reviewed and read my fic. Oh yes, there are several mistake in chapter one, the word 'chotto' was misplace with 'matte'. Thank you for the reminder. And for everyone who have question to where this fic lead to? Well, not going to spoil the surprise. *grin* I do hope this fic can be better than driving lesson *finger crosses* Sorry for the late update though, busy at work and… I just came back from my 8 days journey in Japan! Osaka had a great food; Kyoto had so many temple; Hakone had a very good view and very relaxing town; and Tokyo? Well, shopping everyone! Summer in Japan is the best, there are many matsuri (festival) like sumiyoshi matsuri, bonodori matsuri and hanabi matsuri (firework festival). I am in luck! Mandarake also had very good selection of saint seiya doujinshi! Too back no Saint Panic doujin this time… For anyone who loves Japan, I really encourage to do a backpacking style journey or budget tour. Tour travel agent was just boring, and they always take us in hurry… and the food? Don't mention that. I went to Bangkok last year with tour agent and they just keep pushing us to go faster, and the food was just horrible… and morning call and curfew?! And it's expensive too! Uh… anyway thanks for reading my rambling… I'll shut up**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya belongs to Kurumada sensei**

**Warning: unbetaed and English is not my mother language. **

_It's Cooking Time!_

_Part 2_

After some chaotic starter which resulting in fainting people and some interesting face color, the saint finally settled down around the garden. Everyone of course, moved far far away from the table… except Aiolos who took another forth…

"I can't believe it! Nii-san (brother) can stomach that thing!" Aiolia murmured quietly trying not to throw up when he saw his brother munched down the food.

"Well, maybe he had more acid in his stomach." Alderbaran said as he rubbed his poor abdomen. Not far from him, Milo was trying to shake Camus up while glaring murderous at the Pisces boy once in a while. The younger Gemini was also patting Shaka's cheek lightly before he paused and pinched the poor unconscious boy which still had no reaction. Shion and Dohko were lying on the grass with Shiryu and Mu waving white towel toward each teacher, just like a boxing loser…

"Maybe it just because he loses his palate, you know after dying for 13 years…" Shura started joining in as he tried to rouse the Cancer up. It was more like making him fainting even further as he knocked his head several times, not too lightly too!

"If he really lose his palate, what do you think when he cook dinner later?" Saga said which made everyone in hearing zone paused and looked at the still munching lad in horror.

"Everyone! After the starter! The main course is waiting inside!" The current chef said in sing song voice as he woke his sous chef up. Shun who helped the cooking could be seen fainting with the white spirit Shun-ghost hovering from his mouth. Beside him, the Hades spirit was kneeing down with a blue almost purple face. Shun being a two spirit was actually successfully switched into his God counterpart when he was forced to eat a surströmming. Too bad for a split second the God took control and pushed Shun spirit up again but it was quite too late that Hades had also tasted the sample…

"Oi!" Aphrodite yelled as he kicked the boy lightly, he pouted a little before pausing, a smirk came back toward his lips. "Everyone really like the surströmming huh? Well how about another can?"

"No! We're up!" Yelled everyone minus Aiolos in unison, even Athena who was also fainting stormed back to the dining room unwomanly. The Sagitarius looked around in confused.

"This is not that bad, right Aphro?" The bandana wearer stated before he walked toward the mansion only to stop before the younger lad. "Can I have that another can?" He asked, the light blue sky lad looked at him in disbelief before shrugging and tossed the can toward the man. "Oh, give me the recipe for that sandwich, ok?"

"Sure thing." Aphrodite said grinning slightly before walking toward the mansion.

Finally in the dining room...

Everyone had seated in available chair dreading their fate, Shun had already stormed to the kitchen (more like flying) to hide from the starter. He was gasping for breath when he heard a dangerously low hiss. '_Do you know what did you do?_' Hades looked at him murderous while Shun gulped lightly. "I thought you will like it…" He let out a nervous chuckle when the God spirit gave him another dead glare. Too bad or luckyly, Aphrodite singsong voice saved him when the chef ordered Shun to push the cart full with meatballs out. Finally with help of Tatsumi and several other maids, the plates were placing neatly in front of each saint (more like waiting for their doom). Shun couldn't help but feel relieved when he was not ask to join in.

"May I present you, Swedish meat ball. To finish the dish, lingoberry jelly as side can move your palate." He grinned, the twelve guardian actually pretty proud of what he putting at. There were a lot sigh of relieve that the dish was actually quite normal, but no one really want to try it first. "Well? Dig in?" Aphrodite crossed his hands as if he was offended. As if it was voted, everyone seem to be eyeing the oldest gold saint of the pack. Saga sweat lightly as he groaned in annoyed before he slowly took the knife and fork. He poked it lightly before finally giving enough pressure to slice, lo and behold came out the red juice everywhere.

"That's like some horror movie…" Milo remarked as Saga face being sputtered by droplet of blood.

"Euw… it's raw." Kanon who was sitting beside his brother stared at it in disgust.

"Ah! I see, so there **is** a step that I forgot." The chef said as everyone glared at him but he done nothing and shrugged. "Oh well, that's easy to repair."

"Huh?" Shun said before he gasped in horror when his senior pulled white roses and bull eyeing every meatball on each saint's plate. Everyone, more over Athena panicky yelled, some were actually cursing something like 'trying to kill' etc etc. Only one person who actually see this as a very comically event, Hades could be spot laughing and snickering. All in all, the dinner turned into a chasing of Pisces, leaving dripping blood rose sprouted meatball on the plate.

"…" Shaka looked around from his chair as he was one of the only three people not chasing. "I think I will become vegetarian for a while." Contrary to anyone belief, the Virgo was actually not a vegetarian!

"… I think I will fix myself a cheese sandwich…" Camus said as he stared at the still dripping blood meatball.

"Tatsumi… give me some instant ramen…" Athena said regretting her decision…

_Saint_

_Seiya_

"…"

"…"

"…..."

"…..."

"…..."

"…..." Shun finally chuckled nervously as he waited for the reaction, any reaction from the ice master… after the incident last night, Camus was the second person on the job for dinner cooking today. As soon as the Aquarius entered the kitchen (turn nursery), he was doing nothing but staring.

"Shun, first thing first."

"Yes?"

"We are remodeling the kitchen."

"Huh? But we supposed to cook." His voice was slowly fading under his senior glare. "Yes, Sir."

"'Oui Chef!' is more like it." He trailed as he froze the wallpaper. "Rip it away; use your cosmos to protect your hand though."

"Uh… oui chef?" Shun said unsure as he began to do his part, ripping the pink rose wallpaper away.

"While you at it, I go and buy some ingredient." The older lad said as he went outside, leaving poor Shun alone for remodeling.

"… am I a building contractor or sous chef!" He sighed in frustration while Hades gave another chuckle, oh how he enjoy this.

Meanwhile Shun was busy with remodeling; Milo was roped into shopping by no other but the chef. And to make it difficult, Camus being a perfectionist was going to shop, no not in Tokyo, not in Japan and no, not in France either. Milo was roped to shop in his most hated country yet also Camus most beloved country outside France. Yep! It's Siberia!

Finally after pull out all the previous pink wallpaper and repainting, which amazingly took only 2 hours… Shun finally sat on the chair inside the kitchen.

"Nii-san (Brother), Shiryu, Seiya. Thank you for helping."

"Bah! Who the beep ask you to do something like this? Isn't it supposed to be cooking?" Asked the older blue hair lad, fuming.

"It's Aphrodite idea to do something like paste the pink wallpaper…" Shun shrugged

"Thankfully the ice is actually helping us to pull the paper down." The long hair god saint was washing his hands which had several white spot paint.

"No it's not! Look! Frostbite!" Seiya complained as he shoved his hands in front of the dragon.

"And I have already told you to cover your hands with cosmos, haven't I?" A familiar voice made everybody jumped. "Not bad actually, now we can start cooking." The god saints finally turned around and found Camus with several bags on his hands, and a beaten looking Scorpio saint with a huge something on his hands.

"I hate you, next time asked Mu to accompany you if you need something like this! That Aries is quite immune to cold!" He glared and dumped whatever on his hands to the floor. "I smell like a fish! I need a bath! Hot bath!" He stormed outside murmuring something like no good best friend and slave. Shun could see even if it was only a second, Camus lips formed a genuine smile before he was back to his usual cold face and taking his bags onto the counter.

"Now…" He started. "Everyone who don't have business here, go now."

"Hey! You hmmp!" Before Ikki could even argue or yell anything inapprociate, Shiryu had already dragged him out. Seiya laughed nervously before he yelled "Later, Shun! Enjoy!" and dashed out.

"Now, put this in the freezer." Camus said as if nothing had happen, and pointed the dropped bag which was carried earlier by Milo.

"Uh." Shun took the slight heavy bag and carefully put it into the huge cold storage beside the kitchen. "Actually what that is?" He asked as he saw the gold saint took out every ingredient from his share of bags. Beef shank with bone, beef chuck, beef ribs, large beef marrowbones, cloves, white onion, some kind of tied herbs, cinnamon stick, peppercorns, bay leaves, celery, carrots, leeks turnips, and small potatoes. Shun was speakless, did they need that much ingredients? And it didn't stop there. Camus also took out sponge leavened dough, cottage cheese, egg, sugar and wheat flour. From other bag, cheesecloth and string.

"Anou…"

"Help me chop this." He handed the celery and leek. "Wash and cut into quarter" He continued as he took a biggest pot on the kitchen. He began to tie the beef shank, chuck, and ribs into a tight bundle with the string.

"Uh Oui chef?" Shun said as he did what he was told. Meanwhile Camus also wrap the marrowbones in the cheesecloth, secure it tightly with the string. Finally after assessing the warp, he dumped all the beef into the huge pot and poured it with water until all of the beef covered. He easily a giant pot to the biggest burner on the kitchen, light it up and back to bagging another cheesecloth. This time he placed the bungle of herbs, cinnamon stick, peppercorns, and bay leaves into one.

"Um, I done." Shun said unsure. Camus hned before he took turnip and carrot to give.

"Peel and cut, quarter." He said as he shimmer the pot several time. As soon as he saw the pot boil, Camus lower the fire and dumped onion filled clove into the mixture and finally cheesecloth which contained herb inside. "Shun, you put the vegetable in separate cloth, tied the string tightly. Watch the pot, add water to cover the meat, do not let it boil."

"Uh ok, that's quite simple."

"Since you say simple, watch it for 2 and half hours."

"What!"

"…" Without another word, Camus took out a pack from the other bag; it said _Paris Baguette_ in front of it before he took two plates. "Here." He said as he put one plate on the table not far from Shun.

"What is that?" The bronze saint said, he knew that was some kind of desert.

"Tarte Tatin."

"?"

"Failed apple pie." He had a slight beam as he looked toward the boy before he said "On the other word, upside down apple tart."

"Oh." Suddenly Shun paused and remembered something about apple and Milo, he grinned before he glanced at the chef. "Milo will love it."

"…" Camus face had a little tint of red before he took the package and plate outside, definitely seeking forgiveness from his best friend.

"…" Shun paused as he looked at the tart. He took a bite on it before munching slowly and savoring the treat. "Hyoga right, Camus really **is** a polar bear huh?"

_It's more like penguin… _Hades grinned mischievously.

_To be continue…_

**Authoress note: ahem… well next up, finishing time for Camus and the dinner begin! If you have time, please review. Oh and thank you for everyone for reviewing, fav and follow this story. ltifal log out**


End file.
